


Susto o trato

by begok



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Justin baja la mano hasta su cintura, luego un poco más, presionando sus caderas mientras siguen besándose, respirando en bocanadas cortas porque Brian no quiere estar lejos de esos labios más de lo estrictamente necesario.





	Susto o trato

**Author's Note:**

> Situado un par de años después del 5x13.

Empuja suavemente a Justin hasta que chocan contra la puerta del copiloto del Corvette, se inclina y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, apoyando todo su peso contra el cuerpo de su compañero, una mano en sus caderas, la otra en su nuca.

Todo desaparece a su alrededor, solo están ellos dos, besándose y gimiendo en la boca del otro, acariciándose lentamente con sus cuerpos estrechamente apretados. Nota la mano de Justin subiendo y bajando por su espalda, la otra enredando su pelo y sus labios hinchándose entre los suyos.

Jamás se ha arrepentido de haber accedido a que Justin fuera el único hombre al que iba a besar. Es algo que sólo comparten los dos, es íntimo y es excitante. Por eso Brian lo echa tanto de menos ahora que Justin vive en Nueva York y lo disfruta cuando está de visita o él va a la Gran Manzana a verle.

Justin baja la mano hasta su cintura, luego un poco más, presionando sus caderas mientras siguen besándose, respirando en bocanadas cortas porque Brian no quiere estar lejos de esos labios más de lo estrictamente necesario.

En la neblina en la que se ha adentrado su cerebro se abre paso un carraspeo seguido de un bufido. No necesita mirar para saber quién ha sido la responsable. Se aparta lentamente de Justin, apoyando la frente en la de su compañero durante un segundo mientras pone los ojos en blanco y su amante se ríe suavemente antes de girarse para encontrarse con la mirada de desagrado de Lindsay y Melanie.

Cada vez tiene menos paciencia con esas dos. Si no fuera porque son las madres de su hijo hacía tiempo que las habría dejado fuera de su vida.

Coge la mano de Justin y se acercan a las dos mujeres mientras las saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. Se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla a JR con su fabuloso vestido de princesa.

  * Hola, Sonny boy –se acuclilla para estar a la altura de su hijo, extrañado porque el pequeño no se haya lanzado ya a sus brazos.



Cuando levanta la máscara de Capitán América, Brian entiende por qué su hijo no se ha lanzado a sus brazos. Mira a Justin, que ya ha saludado a JR y está a su lado y luego a las mujeres antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el niño.

Un niño que no es Gus.

  * ¿Cómo te llamas? –intenta que su voz suene calmada aunque por dentro quiere arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.



La mano de Justin acaricia su hombro, no sabe muy bien si para calmarle, para reconfortarle o por puro nerviosismo, tampoco le importa porque el simple toque le tranquiliza.

  * Charlie. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?
  * Yo soy Brian y él es Justin. ¿Conoces a Gus?
  * ¿Quién es?
  * Es nuestro hijo. Llevaba el mismo disfraz que tú.
  * Le recuerdo –los pequeños ojos marrones del niño se abren mientras asiente–. Estuvimos pidiendo caramelos juntos cerca de la casa de Johnny.
  * ¿Quién es Johnny? –sigue usando un tono suave aunque en el fondo está al borde un ataque de pánico.
  * Mi mejor amigo.
  * Charlie, es muy importante que intentes recordar si viste a otro niño con el mismo disfraz.
  * No.



Suspira aliviado, al menos tienen una pista para empezar a buscar a su hijo.

  * ¿Ibas con tus papás a hacer el 'Truco o trato'?
  * Con mi mamá. Papá está trabajando.
  * ¿Recuerdas dónde viste a tu mamá por última vez?



Justin se ha agachado también y sonríe a Charlie para tranquilizarle, aunque el niño parece estar de lo más relajado, y darle ánimos a Brian.

  * En esa casa cerca de la de Johnny. Esa señora me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, yo quería decirle que me dejara, pero gritaba mucho y no me prestaba atención cuando le intentaba decir que se había equivocado, pero llegamos a otra casa y me dieron muchos caramelos.



Tiene ganas de gritar porque a ese niño le daba igual con quién iba con tal de conseguir más caramelos. Sólo espera que Gus sea más sensato.

  * Está bien, Charlie. Nos has ayudado mucho. Ahora vamos a ir a buscar a tu madre, ¿vale?



Se pone en pie a la vez que Justin, las chicas les miran con una expresión entre aterrorizadas y culpables y tiene ganas de gritarles que todo es culpa suya, pero no va a hacerlo delante de un niño, no después del espectáculo que seguro que ya ha tenido que presenciar.

  * ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta la casa dónde viste a tu madre por última vez?
  * No –respira hondo pero antes de que pueda hablar, Justin se le adelanta.
  * Charlie, ¿puedes decirnos cómo llegar a casa de tu amigo Johnny?
  * Sí.



Después de dedicarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas, Justin le tiende la mano al niño y éste la coge sin dudarlo. Y Brian no está muy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo, pero ahora necesitan su ayuda para recuperar a Gus.

Mientras camina detrás de Justin y el niño, su miedo comienza a crecer. Está convencido de que todo ha sido un error, que Lindsay se equivocó de niño en algún momento, pero en el fondo hay un pequeño resquicio en el que se ha instalado el pánico que teme que alguien haya secuestrado a su hijo para dios sabe qué.

Caminan mirando a su alrededor constantemente por si ven el disfraz del Capitán América. Al menos debe agradecerle a Mikey que le regalara ese maldito traje en lugar de uno de los que suelen llevar los niños ese año o se volvería loco.

  * Ésa es la casa de Johnny –Charlie señala una casa pintada de gris perla.
  * ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la casa en la que viste al niño con el mismo disfraz? –Justin se ha inclinado hasta estar a la altura del niño.



Charlie gira sobre sí mismo un par de veces y luego sonríe, señalando hacia una casa con una extraña veleta. Cuando se gira para empezar a caminar en esa dirección algo llama su atención. La combinación de colores le recuerda al disfraz de Capitán América, así que sigue su instinto e, ignorando las indicaciones del niño, gira en la otra dirección.

  * ¡Gus!



Siente tal alivio cuando su hijo corre hacia él que tiene ganas de ponerse a llorar. Siente a Justin y al niño corriendo tras él, siguiéndole a pocos metros. Se agacha para estrechar a Gus entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que no entiende cómo su hijo puede respirar.

  * Sonni boy, ¿estás bien? –le nota asentir contra su pecho y suspira.



Escucha la voz de Justin y la de una señora, imagina que la madre de Charlie, y unos segundos después, su compañero está a su lado, abrazando a Gus casi con tanta fuerza como la que ha utilizado él.

  * Gus, menudo susto nos has dado –la voz de Lindsay le cabrea tanto que está a punto de olvidar que su hijo está delante y decirle lo que piensa.



Justin pone una mano sobre la suya y la aprieta hasta que le mira, su sonrisa, su gesto y el tacto de su palma le relajan, así que respira hondo y se levanta, cogiendo la mano de Gus con más fuerza de la necesaria, aunque su hijo no se queja.

  * Mañana, por la noche –prácticamente silabea las palabras para que quede claro que el pacto de llevarle por la mañana se acaba de ir a la mierda–, hablaremos. Ahora, Justin –pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su compañero–, Gus y yo nos vamos a seguir disfrutando de Halloween.



Lindsay abre la boca, como si estuviese a punto de replicarle, pero Melanie, que parece mostrar más sentido común, pone una mano en su brazo y niega con la cabeza. A juzgar por lo blancos que tiene los nudillos, debe estar sujetando la mano de JR con todas sus fuerzas.

  * Sonny boy, ¿quieres seguir con el 'Truco o trato' o nos vamos al loft? –sabe la respuesta incluso antes de que su hijo abra al boca.
  * Caramelos.



Le alegra que a pesar de haber perdido a sus madres durante algunos minutos no le haya causado ningún trauma, pero preferiría irse al loft y pasar el resto de la noche con sus chicos, sin temer que vuelva a desaparecer. No puede ni imaginar lo que sería volver a perderle.

Inconscientemente aprieta más la mano de su hijo, que protesta mientras vuelve a ponerse la máscara. Justin le sonríe y se estrecha contra su cuerpo, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago para darle ánimos. No sabe cómo habría reaccionado esa noche si no hubiera tenido a su compañero al lado para reconfortarle y calmarle.

Le cuesta soltar la mano de Gus cuando se detienen frente a una casa para que pida caramelos, pero no va a hacerle eso a su hijo. No aparta la mirada ni un segundo, tampoco lo hace Justin, y siempre le llevan agarrado. El niño no protesta, de hecho, disfruta de ir cogido de sus dos padres.

Esta vez  no le molesta ir de casa en casa, aunque preferiría estar en casa viendo una de esas horribles películas de miedo que suelen poner esa noche en la tele para asustar a los niños crédulos. Bueno, realmente preferiría estar en Babylon, follándose a Justin, pero ese plan no incluiría a Gus y no está dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno de sus chicos.

Cuando Gus empieza a arrastrar los pies a pesar de la sobredosis de azúcar, Justin le convence para volver al loft. A mitad de camino Brian acaba llevándole en brazos porque su hijo está tan agotado que se niega a dar un paso más. Ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no quiere hacerlo, su hijo no le creería, su compañero aún menos.

Deja al niño en el sofá, que no ha soltado su bolsa de chuches, mientras Justin comienza a preparar un chocolate caliente. El disfraz de Capitán América ha triunfado entre los amigos de Gus y ha impedido que le diera un infarto cada vez que se juntaban varios críos con trajes de Harry Potter, Jack Sparrow, Shrek o Spider-man, pero no es precisamente muy caliente y su hijo tiene las manos y los pies fríos.

  * Quiero nubes –puede que Gus esté demasiado cansado para andar, pero no lo suficiente para pedir más azúcar.
  * Has tomado ya suficientes dulces, cariño.



Aprecia el intento de Justin de poner algo de sensatez, pero los dos saben que no va a conseguir nada y Gus se acabará teniendo lo que quiere. Su hijo es un experto en salirse con la suya, aunque Brian no sabe de dónde lo habrá sacado.

Cuando Gus pone pucheros y abre mucho los ojos, Brian tiene que esconder la sonrisa porque puede notar cómo Justin prácticamente se derrite. Obviamente su hijo acaba teniendo sus nubes en el chocolate, que se bebe medio tumbado sobre el regazo del artista, que le acaricia el pelo y besa su frente.

  * Hora de dormir, cariño –que Gus no proteste demuestra lo cansado que está el pequeño.



Preparan el sofá para que Gus pueda pasar la noche en el loft mientras el niño intenta ponerse el pijama. Está tan cansado que le cuesta un mundo mantenerse en pie.

  * Cuando Justin vuelva y compréis una casa, ¿tendré mi propia habitación? –acurrucado bajo las mantas, Gus se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos para escuchar su respuesta.
  * Por supuesto, Sonny boy.
  * Y podrás decorarla como tú quieras, cariño.
  * Vuelve pronto, Sun, papá y yo te echamos mucho de menos.



Le dan las buenas noches a Gus con un beso en la frente y permanecen a su lado hasta que su respiración se hace más superficial. Brian pasa un brazo por lo hombros de Justin y le estrecha contra su pecho, besando su mejilla cuando su compañero se abraza a su cintura.

  * ¿Tienes que trabajar? –mira los bocetos que hay sobre la mesa del despacho.
  * Solo quiero meterme en la cama y olvidarme del susto de esta noche, Brian.



Asiente mientras comienzan a subir los escalones que conducen al dormitorio. Brian aún tiene el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

  * Voy a matar a Lindsay –tira la ropa en un rincón del dormitorio ante la mirada sorprendida de Justin–. Me parece perfecto que su matrimonio con Melanie sea un desastre, pero no deberían discutir delante de los niños. Nosotros nunca hemos permitido que Gus nos vea pelearnos. Y no es que no lo hagamos –se mete en la cama y gime al notar la suavidad de las sábanas bajo su piel.
  * Brian… –Justin se acurruca a su lado–. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no te precipites. No tienes ningún derecho legal sobre Gus, si enfadas a Lindsay no podremos verle.



Gruñe porque Justin tiene razón. Nunca debió de cederle sus derechos a Melanie, por mucho que en su momento fuera lo mejor para Gus, a largo plazo ha resultado ser uno de los peores errores de su vida.

  * Ningún juez me devolverá mis derechos –esa certeza le hace sentir mala persona y, sobre todo, mal padre.
  * Te los devolverán, Bri. Sólo tenemos que ser listos y hacer bien las cosas. Y eso pasa por no cabrear a Lindsay… todavía –estrecha a Justin con más fuerza contra su pecho y aparta el pelo de su frente para poder darle un beso.



Los dos saben cuál es el plan. Cuando Justin vuelva a Pittsburgh y se instalen, podrán reclamar que les devuelvan los derechos sobre Gus. Mientras eso no ocurra, Melanie le seguirá presentando como una mala influencia, un soltero promiscuo sin vínculos familiares, irresponsable y sin una vida estable.

  * Eres un buen padre, Brian. Y Gus te adora.
  * Tú también eres un buen padre.



Odia el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Justin y ése es otro de los motivos por el que un día le dirá a Lindsay todo lo que piensa de ella. No entiende por qué ni Linds ni Melanie le dan a su compañero el lugar que merece en la vida de Gus. Se lo ha ganado y su hijo le adora.

  * Sólo importa lo que piense Gus, Sunshine. Eres su padre y da igual lo que Lindsay o Melanie digan.



Justin le mira de esa forma que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y le acelera el corazón.

  * Te quiero, Brian.



Permanecen abrazados unos minutos, acariciándose distraídamente mientras el cansancio les vence. Empiezan a pesarle los párpados cuando Justin se gira, dándole la espalda y a Brian se le escapa la sonrisa. Le abraza por la espalda, estrechándole contra su cuerpo y hundiendo la nariz en su pelo para envolverse en su olor a vainilla.

  * Luego no me eches en cara que quiero abrazarte, Sunshine –escucha la risita de su compañero y eso le hace sonreír.
  * No podemos hacer mucho más esta noche, Brian. Adoro este loft, pero no es práctico cuando tenemos a Gus.
  * No, no lo es. Ése es otro motivo de peso para que vuelvas pronto, así podremos mudarnos y Gus tendrá su propia habitación –Justin gira la cabeza y le mira con una sonrisa.
  * Volvería mañana mismo si me lo pidieras.
  * Lo sé, por eso no te lo pido.



Justin se merece triunfar. Tiene mucho talento, está en las listas de los pintores con más proyección y en todas las quinielas para ser uno de los grandes artistas modernos, no va a impedirle que cumpla su sueño por no tener paciencia. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que triunfe lo suficiente para que no importe si vive en Nueva York o en Pittsburgh y cuando eso ocurra, va a hacer las cosas bien para ser merecedor del amor de Justin y para darle una familia a Gus.

  * Y te quiero aún más por ello.



Su compañero se gira entre sus brazos hasta estar cara a cara. Aparta los mechones que ocultan los ojos azules y enreda los dedos en los largos mechones, agradeciendo que Justin lo lleve así porque es ideal para tirar de él cuando están follando.

Y el simple recuerdo hace que algo cobre vida bajo su ropa interior.

Se inclina y le besa, succionando su labio superior con suavidad antes de presionar con la lengua y adentrarse en su boca. Estrecha a Justin contra su cuerpo, sonriendo cuando éste gime al notar su incipiente erección y baja su mano desde sus hombros a su culo para acercarle aún más.

Se besan hasta que tienen los labios rojos e hinchados, arañándose con los dientes y lamiéndose las marcas después. Sabe que debería parar porque Gus está a pocos metros, pero es incapaz de apartarse de Justin. Le echa tanto de menos cuando no está que no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él.

  * Brian… --Justin peina su pelo con los dedos y roza su nariz con la suya.



Sabe lo que va a decir y no quiere escucharlo, así que le besa, empujándole suavemente hasta que está tumbado de espaldas en la cama y le cubre con su cuerpo. Gime cuando sus erecciones se rozan y desliza los labios por el rostro de Justin hasta llegar a su mandíbula y luego a su cuello, besando ese punto bajo su oreja que le hace gemir.

  * Creo que es hora de irnos al baño, Bri.



Cuando Gus está en el loft, el baño se convierte en el único lugar en el que tienen algo de intimidad. Es incómodo y poco apropiado, pero han estado en lugares peores y bastante más sucios.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Gus y cuando se gira, empuja a Justin hasta el lavabo, metiendo los dedos en su cabello y rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo mientras su compañero enreda su pelo. Gime cuando sus labios se tocan, haciendo que sus lenguas jueguen en busca del control.

Mete las manos bajo el calzoncillo de Justin y amasa sus glúteos y haciendo que sus erecciones vuelvan a rozarse y que su compañero gima contra su boca mientras tira de su pelo para profundizar el beso.

Se obliga a romper el beso para deshacerse de sus calzoncillos y de los de su amante, que se lame los labios hinchados cuando sus erecciones quedan libres y pueden tocarse sin tela de por medio. Mete dos de sus dedos en la boca de Justin, que los chupa y succiona como si fuera otra parte de su cuerpo.

  * Esa maldita boca, Sunshine… --el desgraciado de Justin tiene la indecencia de reírse, sacando la lengua para rodear sus dedos.



Le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza hasta que Justin gruñe y se cuelga de su cuello, arqueando la espalda para darle más acceso cuando lleva los dedos a su entrada. Se toma su tiempo para prepararle porque no está seguro de poder controlarse cuando empiece a penetrarle.

  * Hazlo ya, Brian –la voz de Justin suena rota y grave.



Busca un condón y el lubricante en el armario mientras Justin se da vuelta y le penetra de una única embestida. Se detiene unos segundos hasta asegurarse de que su amante está bien y cuando gira el rostro y le besa, empieza a moverse, primero despacio, disfrutando de la sensación, aumentando el ritmo cuando los gemidos se convierten en jadeos y los besos se vuelven descoordinados y llenos de saliva y dientes.

Besa cada centímetro de piel que tiene al descubierto, acallando con lametones y besos los jadeos y los gruñidos. Clava los dedos en las caderas de Justin, sabiendo que por la mañana tendrá marcas oscuras allí donde ha ejercido más presión pero su amante no se queja. Se mueven al mismo ritmo, haciendo chocar sus cuerpos con fuerza en busca de más fricción y más placer.

Justin tiene el pelo húmedo por el sudor pegado a la frente y Brian lo aparta para poder ver sus ojos en el espejo. No recuerda haber visto nada tan sexy en toda su vida. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la de su amante en el reflejo, el artista le dedica una de esas sonrisas capaces de iluminar el día más gris.

Observa el rostro de Justin mientras acaricia su pecho y pellizca sus pezones antes de descender por su abdomen en dirección a su erección. Su compañero gruñe y embiste contra su mano y Brian sonríe contra su cuello antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

  * Aún no, Sunshine.



Acaricia la punta con el pulgar, extendiendo el líquido pre seminal por el tronco para que su palma se deslice con más facilidad. Aumenta el ritmo de sus caricias al tiempo que lo hace el de sus embestidas, cada vez más profundas y más rápidas.

Sabe que no van a aguantar mucho más, así que cambia el ángulo de sus acometidas, chocando directamente contra la próstata de Justin. A través del espejo ve cómo su amante se muerde el labio con fuerza para acallar sus jadeos, así que le obliga a girar el rostro con su mano libre y se inclina para besarle.

Ni los besos consiguen acallar la voz rota de Justin cuando gime su nombre mientras se corre, clavando los dedos en el glúteo de Brian para impulsarle más profundamente. Un par de embestidas más le empujan a un orgasmo que le deja exhausto y satisfecho.

En cuanto se separa para deshacerse del condón, Justin se gira y le besa en los labios. Le coge en brazos para sentarle en el lavabo y se coloca entre sus piernas para poder devolverle el beso mejor. Peina los largos mechones rubios con los dedos, apartándolos de su frente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

  * Joder, cómo te echo de menos, Brian –los labios rojos e hinchados de Justin son una tentación y nunca ha sido bueno resistiéndose.



Nunca se cansará de besarle, ni en un millón de años. Ningún hombre de los muchos con los que ha estado, ha sido capaz de hacerle sentir como lo hace un simple beso de Justin.

Coge una de las toallas, la humedece y limpia concienzudamente los restos del orgasmo de su compañero, que le mira con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladeada.

  * ¿Qué? –le devuelve el gesto, poniendo la lengua tras la mejilla para ocultar la sonrisa.
  * Te quiero.



Justin pone una mano en su pecho y le empuja suavemente cuando se inclina para besarle. Su compañero coge otra toalla y le limpia con delicadeza, sonriendo cuando su cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias.

  * Señor Kinney, ¿no ha tenido usted suficiente?



Esta vez ni la mano de Justin en su pecho le detiene, se inclina y le besa, succionando su lengua suavemente cuando sale al encuentro de la suya.

  * ¿De ti? Nunca.



Sólo por esa sonrisa, merece la pena parecer un gilipollas enamorado de los que tanto se ha reído.

Cuando la piel de Justin se eriza por el frío, Brian se aparta y le da la mano para ayudarle a bajar del lavabo. Empieza a caminar de vuelta al dormitorio cuando Justin le llama.

  * ¿Dónde vas?
  * A la cama, Justin. Te estás quedando helado –Justin le lanza los calzoncillos con una sonrisa.
  * Está Gus en el sofá y sabes que en cuanto se levante querrá meterse en la cama con nosotros.



No es que ninguno de los dos tenga problemas con que Gus les vea desnudos, de hecho no sería la primera vez, lo que no quiere es que su hijo vea sus erecciones matutinas. Lindsay les cortaría las pollas si se enterase.

Deja que Justin pase primero de vuelta al dormitorio, no tanto por caballerosidad como para poder tener una mejor vista de ese perfecto y redondo culo. Su compañero se acurruca a su lado y Brian pasa su brazo por su espalda para que apoye la cabeza en su pecho. La piel de su amante está fría así que sube el edredón hasta arriba y frota su antebrazo para hacerle entrar en calor.

  * ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?
  * Me gustaría decirle a Lindsay que es una irresponsable, pero tienes razón. Si la cabreo no conseguiremos nada más adelante. No voy a arriesgar el futuro de Gus por un enfado.



Justin acaricia su estómago con la palma de la mano y besa su pecho. Brian pasa los dedos por los largos mechones rubios mientras mira hacia el sofá, donde duerme plácidamente su hijo. Su compañero tiene razón, si quieren tener un futuro con Gus en sus vidas, no puede dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

  * Tenemos todo el día para disfrutar de Gus, Brian. No dejes que lo que ha pasado hoy te quite eso.
  * Tranquilo, no voy a permitir que nos arruine el día.



Deja que las caricias de Justin aparten el miedo que agarrota sus músculos desde que se dieron cuenta de que el niño que llevaba Lindsay de la mano no era Gus y cierra los ojos, sonriendo cuando nota la respiración tranquila y superficial de su compañero a su lado.


End file.
